Crystal City Bboard 2010
'Back to Main Wiki ' Apollo Results Thu Feb 25 Murusa Murusa here, three of the astronauts showed up as did Smeltdown. The launch went off without any issues and our landing on the moon was perfect. The group of us were able to put down the foundation, put up the building, hook up and test all systems (i.e. defense, force field, solar panels, collection array, etc), and came home. Once there is enough energon in the tanks there will be a moon to land signal sent to the airport that tanks are nearing full capacity. When a signal from the airport is sent back up to the receiver dish on the moon, this will trigger a tight beam of the energon sent directly back to the airport where tanks have already been erected and a receiver dish installed to accept the beam's load of energon. This will be a more efficient way of energon collection than rocketing back up there and back continually. Hopefully the Cons won't catch wind of it as the download is purposefully set to be fast. Murusa out. Spire's Secret Thu Apr 01 Murusa Murusa here. The Guardian Angels and I escorted Hierophant Solarix to the Spire of Freedom for the moon occultation. There was a small gathering there when we arrived. The Hierophant spoke to the gathering than ascended to the top of the Spire just before the full occultation. When the full occultation occurred, the Spire's lights came on and went through different colors before a door opened within it. I escorted the Hierophant inside, joining those gathered who entered as well, leaving the Angels to guard the exterior. The door lead to main room with three hallways, over each one was a word in ancient Cybertronian that I deciphered to read 'Past', 'Present', and 'Future'. The Hierophant and I chose the present. The Spire chose to reveal to me two things: 'Three is the Holy Number' and 'The creature is not the one it is named'. Others that chose a hallway also experienced similar vague revelations from what I could tell from the echoes of their voices within the building. The Spire warned us to exit by turning red, shaking, and rumbling. All were evacuated safely before the door closed and the Spire darkened it's lights. We then returned to Crystal City with no incident. Murusa out. Western Rad Zone Report Thu Apr 22 Murusa Murusa here. I and another guardsman went out to the Western Rad Zone in order to lay claim to the land that is currently claimed by the Decepticons. Two of the Cons showed up and gave us a fight before I had a sudden power drain and the guardsman with me fell to grievous injuries. A neutral came to my radio call and assisting in getting us to the hospital in Crystal City. The medics have me under quarantine until further notice. Apparently others have experienced similar sudden power drains. Murusa out. Cured Sun Apr 25 Murusa Murusa here. Lifeline came in with a cure for what was inside me. I have been cleared from the hospital. The medics are working on making the cure based off of what she brought over. We'll be distributing it by the end of the cycle to those in need for it. Murusa out. Word to all from the Temple Jun 09 2010 Solarix My good citizens, be wary in the coming days. For once more Megatron has threatened to eradicate us entirely. He has failed in the past, but we will remain strong, and will not submit so easily. All units must report in on their current standings so that I might know what we have available. Primus Bless. 'Back to Main Wiki ' Category:Bboards